


i

by asphodellae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, F/F, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, i return with another gay poem about my gf, just a tad, midnight asphodel, yes that's her and my ship name, you can insert your otp into this one though. go wild. i wanna see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: a poem in which i adore my gf (again).dedicated to a girl i will call midnight, as per her twitter handle.
Kudos: 4





	i

then, when all is said and done  
when the war has been won  
and Lucifer himself has resigned  
himself to his seat in Hell  
I will still be here

and i will run my fingers through Your hair  
and cradle Your chin  
in the same manner I always have—  
that is, to say— gently;  
and with all the love my immortal soul  
can convey through my feebly mortal body

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter! come yell about the Yearning with me. @ASPHODELLAE


End file.
